Mi más peor enemigo
by Druida
Summary: Severus sale a ligar una noche al mundo muggle. Con unas muy terribles consecuencias. Para edwinguerrave en el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio. En primer lugar, porque estoy segura que Rowling ha hecho este chiste antes que yo; en segundo, la metáfora del cactus pertenece a xotug (¡ja! ¡No me eres mi AI! ¡Fastídiate! xDDD); y, en tercer lugar, esto se me ocurrió en un bar. Cuando un señor de prominente nariz explicó con aires de sabiondo por qué él no... bueno, ya lo veréis. ¡Para un día que salgo y tengo suerte!

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Edwin**, este regalo es para ti. Pediste una parodia... y esto es... _algo_. No sé si es humor, si es caótico o es absurdo. Pero es lo que hay: espero que te guste :)

Quiero agradecerle a Roxy Scamander por leérselo ayer y darme su opinión. Es un solete.

* * *

**MI MÁS PEOR ENEMIGO**

Había una única razón por la cual Severus Snape mojaba menos que un cactus en el desierto y no, no fue por su eterno amor hacia Lily Evans. Curiosamente, también era por el mismo motivo por el que no salía de noche.

Tenía un enemigo. Un enemigo mortal que no le dejaba disfrutar de la vida.

Si no fuera por su culpa…

Esperad, esperad un momento: os voy a relatar su primera salida al mundo de la noche. Así lo entenderéis mejor. Tenía veintitrés años, había terminado la guerra y el amor de su vida había muerto. Era el aniversario de aquella funesta noche de Halloween y había decidido salir a ahogar sus penas en alcohol. Así que se había embutido en su mejor túnica (negra, de cuello alto, capa incluida y unos sexis botones en la pechera) y ponerse unos botines nuevos (de piel de dragón, a la altura de los tobillos), se decidió a salir por el mundo muggle.

Porque el mundo mágico no daba mucha cancha a los rollos de una noche: eran tan pocos que todo el mundo se conocía entre sí. Y Severus no tenía ganas de tener que enfrentarse a examantes enfadadas.

Sobre todo (que no sobretodo, ese lo llevaba sobre sus hombros) cuando acababa de aceptar un puesto como profesor. Tarde o temprano aquellas mujeres acabarían teniendo hijos, hijos que irían al colegio (algunos de los cuales, si la poción anticonceptiva no funcionaba, podrían sacar su nariz) y tendría que aguantarlas si sus hijos resultaban ser unos inútiles.

Así que, no gracias.

Caminó por el centro de Londres durante mucho rato, hasta que encontró un local del que salían luces de colores, música, humo y una larga cola de personas. En seguida supo que era ahí dónde quería ir.

(Lo supo por las titis, que llevaban vestidos cortos y parecían medio borrachas).

Así que Severus caminó todo el camino hasta la entrada (observando a la fila, por supuesto. Uno tenía que comprobar la mercancía).

—¡Oye, tú, el rarito, a hacer cola! —le chilló una de las chicas. Severus la miró de medio lado y decidió que a esa la haría sufrir incontables maldiciones. En cuanto hubiese menos muggles delante.

Así que se limitó a lanzarle una de esas miradas que llevan como adjunto un Avada Kedavra y continuó su camino hasta una especie de gorila que estaba a la entrada del garito.

—¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Alto ahí, murciélago! Tú como todo el mundo, a la cola.

Severus lo miró indignado.

—¡Apártate del medio, sucio muggle!

El gorila arrugó el ceño y tensó todo sus músculos.

—¡Qué te largues de aquí si no quieres que te parta tu jeta!

Severus se indignó. Evidentemente.

Así que se apartó un poco (lo justo para que los muggles no le vieran), sacó su varita y le lanzó un buen Confundus. Ale, y ahora que le dijera que no podía entrar.

* * *

A Severus no le costó demasiado hacerse con la _disco_, como la llamaba la muggle borracha que no dejaba de agarrársele a sus caderas. Severus no podía culparla: él era pura adrenalina. Con esa piel cetrina que le había costado años conseguir, el cuerpo larguirucho (y sin una simple gota de grasa), los dedos alargados (como garras) y el pelo. Oh, el pelo de Severus. Eso sí que era una maravilla.

Hacía un mes que no se lo lavaba.

—Invítame a una copa —susurró ella contra su oído, mandándole pequeñas descargas por todo su cuerpo.

Así que tragó saliva, quitó sus garras del culo de la muggle y se tambaleó hasta la barra.

No es que fuera una muggle especialmente guapa: no era Lily. Así que, para Severus, entraba en el gran grupo de las del montón. Tenía el pelo rubio, largo, y unos ojos azules que gente más sensiblera que Severus habría categorizado como "profundos".

Pero no eran verdes. Y no era pelirroja.

Aun así, valía una copa, se dijo Severus.

Pidió dos.

Y esa fue su perdición.

Venían en vaso de tubo… Oh, ¿qué mente maligna habría creado tamaño artefacto de maldad?

Levantó su copa, de un extraño color negruzco, y se la intentó llevar a la boca. ¡Pero no pudo! Entre medias, como si hubiesen puesto una pared invisible, estaba su nariz. Su nariz, que durante sus años de colegio no había sido más que objeto de burlas. Pero Severus sabe que es una nariz hermosa.

Como el resto de él. Faltaría más.

Era el vaso. Seguro. La ingeniería le fallaba. Le faltaba anchura, gracia y estilo. Pasaba que, cuando Severus inclinaba el vaso, ¡nada salía! ¡El ángulo!, que no era suficiente para que el preciado líquido se deslizara por su traquea.

(Y el camarero muggle le gritaba algo de pagar quince libras por las copas. ¡Minucias! A Severus no le importaba nada nada nada. Tenía asuntos más importantes.

Y narigudos).

No podía permitir que aquella funesta invención (muggle, seguro. En su casa nunca había visto unos vasos de semejante tamaña. ¿Por qué? Porque su madre solo compraba vasos de calidad. Mágicos) le derrotara. Así que cogió el vaso con determinación, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás (y su cuello, blanquecino y mortecino, quedó expuesto al aire) y volvió a levantar su copa.

¡Había ganado!

El líquido caía con lentitud entre sus labios. Tenía un sabor fuerte mezclado con limón. Era amargo. Pero tampoco estaba mal: la mayoría de las pociones también eran amargas.

No podía beberse el contenido del endiablado vaso a ese ritmo. Moriría de viejo antes de terminar con el primero. Y él quería emborracharse. Al menos lo suficiente como para olvidar la cuita de su corazón, el anhelo de verla, de oírla.

_De saber_ que está ahí.

(Aunque no sea para él. Aunque sea para el endiablado de Potter).

Así que, volviendo a su problema del alcohol, los vasos de tubo del carajo y su nariz, levantó más su copa y se echó aún más hacia atrás,

Huelga decir que funcionó. Porque Severus es un genio. El líquido entró en su gaznate como si fuera oro líquido. Cerró los ojos permitiéndose disfrutar, cuando ocurrió.

El líquido empezó a acumularse alrededor de sus labios, el desbordamiento estaba ahí. El vodka se escapó de sus labios y corrió por sus mejillas. Mancharon el cuello de su túnica, su sobretodo.

Y ahí empezó todo.

Una risa. Una risa. Los jodidos muggles se estaban riendo de él. Y si había algo que horrorizaba a Severus (a Severus, el murciélago negro, el terror de los de primero, el inflexible, el que pide una O para optar al EXTASIS de pociones) era eso.

Una risa.

Ese día, en ese momento, Severus pudo elegir. Matar a un centenar de muggles e ir a Azkaban (donde estaría Sirius Black esperándolo bajo un delito _similar_. Sería una eternidad dolorosa e irritante) y vengarse de la afrenta o añadirlo a su lista negra (y huir de la noche y de las titis).

Miró el vaso.

Severus Snape acababa de conseguir un nuevo _enemigo_.

* * *

_Fin_.


End file.
